Strange Match
by S.Diamond17
Summary: Thalia, Jason, Percy and Nico are just normal children of the Big 3. But when 4 gods each began to have feelings for a certain demigod, everything changes. Read to find our who the couples are and their love story. (Annabeth and Piper are dead in this story and each chapter is about a different couple and how they came to be)(ON HOLD)
1. Ch1:Thalia-Apollo Part 1

Thalia POV:

I was in a forest with the rest of the Hunters. My friend Violet and I were shooting targets. Violet had blond hair and brown eyes that reminded me of the best chocolate from Manhattan. The though of Manhattan made me think about all my friends back at Camp Half-Blood and how much I missed them. I really wanted to go back to camp for a while but I knew Artemis would never let me go to camp on my own.

"Thalia you there? Thalia? THALIA?" Violet said shaking me out of my thoughts.

" What?" I asked wondering what happened.

"You just froze. Like I was waiting for you to shoot the target and you freeze and you weren't replying. What's wrong?"

"Um nothing. Why would you think anything is wrong?" I stuttered.

"Come on Thalia just tell me I'm you best friend!" Violet said.

"Fine. I really want to go back to Camp Half Blood for a while but I don't want to ask Artemis because I know she will say no and I know she will think that I don't want to be in the Hunters anymore and she might kick me out." I quickly said.

"Just ask her. I'll come with you if you want". Violet suggested.

"Ok. Lets go now before dark." I said.

So Violet and I gathered our bows and quivers and ran toward Artemis's tent. As we approached I heard arguing inside. I slowly opened the curtain to see Artemis and her brother Apollo arguing. They both froze as I entered the tent.

"Um Artemis do you have a minute or should I come back later?" I asked trying not to make I contact with Apollo but I saw him wink at me.

"No Thalia it's fine. Come in." Artemis sighed.

"Can I go to Camp Half Blood for a month?" I asked with my fingers crossed behind my back. I heard Violet giggle.

"Yes but you must be back in 1 month." Artemis said.

"Ok. But how do I get to camp?" I asked.

"I'll take her." Apollo said.

"Ok." I said, "When do we leave?"

"Now." Apollo said opening the tent for me. I sighed as I walked out.

Apollo POV

Damn Thalia was hot. I was so happy when I could take her to Camp. Not only do I get a chance to talk to her, I get to be with her for an hour. Thalia sat next to me in my Lamborghini sun chariot and I was trying to figure out what to say. Finally I got the courage to talk to her.

" So how's life with being a hunter?" I asked her.

"Um good I guess." She said quietly.

"Um this may be a bit personal but have you ever liked someone while you were in the hunters?" I asked looking at her beautiful eyes.

"Yes I have and its hard because I can't date the person even if I could." Thalia said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Think." She said. "Thanks for dropping me off. I'll see you soon."

Then she ran towards the hill. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her eyes, her attitude, her hotness. _Wait._ I thought. _Do I have a crush on Thalia?!_


	2. Ch2:Percy-Aphrodite Part 1

**(Remember Annabeth is dead)**

Percy POV:

I just came back from a battle against Clarisse. I was bruised bad, my shirt was torn in half and all I wanted to do was go to my cabin and look at pictures of Annabeth. I still couldn't believe she was killed YESTERDAY. It had only been a day and no one had brought up Annabeth's death again. As if Annabeth could be forgotten so easily! It made me mad that no one cared about my girlfriend's death. I groaned in pain as I trudged toward my cabin.

The second I got inside I flopped on my bed with a picture of Annabeth in one hand and her camp necklace in the other. I slowly blinked tears out of my eyes as I thought about Annabeth and everything we have got through together. I thought about our dates, our memories together, our first kiss. I suddenly heard a pop and a scent of roses suddenly filled my cabin. I quickly brushed tears away from my face and I looked up and saw the goddess Aphrodite standing before me a red dress that reminded me of mine and Annabeth's first date. I sighed at the memory.

"What do you want now Aphrodite?'' I muttered, not making eye contact with her.

"Nothing. I just came to see how you are feeling since Annabeth's death." Aphrodite said as she sat next to me.

"Um I'm ok." I said now making eye contact with her.

"Percy, don't try to hide you feelings from me. I know you are still heart-broken and I know you wished you died instead but Percy some deaths cannot be prevented. You need to remember her and move on. Find a new girl to crush on." Aphrodite said as she placed her hand on my arm.

"I can't." I said looking away from her as I quickly wiped a tear away from my face.

Aphrodite POV

I couldn't stop staring at Percy. He is SO RIPPED. He is probably as ripped as Ares! No wonder Percy was named the Hero of Olympus. He is the best, most handsome demigod hero I have ever met.

As Percy continued to talk about Annabeth I kept staring at him. His eyes, his bravery, his muscles. If it's not clear I like Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus.

Being the goddess of love, I have the power to read anyone's emotions. As I read Percy's I felt his pain, anger, sadness but most of all I felt his love. I felt his love for Annabeth but I strangely felt his love for someone else, another girl he liked. He was beginning to have feelings for someone no one would have ever guessed. He had feelings for…..


	3. Ch3:Nico-Hemera Part 1

Hemera's POV

I woke up this morning in Tartarus. I know Tartarus doesn't seem like the proper place for the goddess of day but this was my home, even though I rather live somewhere outside in the sun. I walked toward the curtain to do my job. I opened the curtain letting the world began the day. Now Apollo would do the rest and I was free for the day.

"Bye I'm leaving." I said as I began to fly out of Tartarus.

"Hemera," I heard my father Erebus say. I didn't hear the rest because I was already gone from the cave.

I felt the sun near by as I shot through Tartarus. I sighed as I felt the warm sunlight hit my face. I really hated the stupid cave that I had to live in. My father said that the only way I could leave Tartarus is if I got married and I still haven't found anyone that I liked. Life being a goddess with an over protective father was hard. I decided to go to my favourite pond about 7 miles away from the Tartarus pit. If I was a mortal that would have taken forever but since I'm a goddess I can just zap myself to the pond.

I walked to my favourite rock on the edge on the water and sat down. I inhaled the amazing scent of nature. Everything was quiet for about 10 minutes then I heard a yell and a thump from the other side of the pond. I ran toward the noise and saw a demigod dressed in black lying in a pile of leaves and dirt. The demigod groaned and looked up at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Uhh ya." He said as he stood up and took the leaves out of his hair.

"How did you even get here?'' I asked as the demigod sheathed his black sword. ( **It's probably obvious now who this demigod is if you didn't read the chapter title)**

"I shadow traveled." He said.

"What's 'Shadow traveling'?" I asked as I looked into his black eyes.

"I'm a Son of Hades and shadow traveling is just where I can travel through shadows to different places. But this time I traveled way farther than I should have. By the way my name is Nico." Nico said.

"I'm Hemera, goddess of day." I said reaching out my hand.

We shook hands and just stared into each other's eyes until things got awkward.

"Um where were you trying to go?" I stuttered. _Wait._ I thought. _No one has ever made me stutter before. Do I…_

"Camp Half-Blood." He said. "Can you like zap me there?"

"Um sure." I said.

Nico POV

Hemera was pretty nice for a goddess. She didn't try to be the boss of me she was acting like we were both equal. Everyone treats me different cause I'm the son of Hades but Hemera doesn't. I appreciate that.

So I took Hemera's hand and she zapped us to Half-Blood Hill. We held hands for a second to long and we kept staring in each other's eyes. Then she did the most surprising thing ever she said, "I'll see you soon." And then she gave me a kiss on the cheek and a note that said

 _Meet me by the pond tomorrow_

I stood there in shock at the last few minutes. It's not like I haven't gotten a kiss on the cheek from Bianica, but this kiss was different. It didn't feel sisterly it felt more like a general kiss. I smiled at the memory.

 _Hold on._ I thought. _Am I starting to like Hemera?_

 **Hi Everyone I thought that the Son of Hades having a crush on the goddess of day would be cute. Since no one leaves me any suggestions for couples I make my own. But for the next chapter please pick a goddess to match with Jason. Remember it doesn't have to be an Olympian it can also be a minor goddess to. You can Private Message me or give a review with your suggestion.**

 **Also I know its weird that they both like each other after only metting once but I didn't really care. Just imagine it was 'Love at first sight".**

 **I hope you enjoy and BTW I only write my stories on Monday's to Fridays. Thanks.**

 **-Thalia Grace 17**


	4. Ch4:Jason-Bia Part 1

**Sorry for not writing yesterday. But here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

Jason POV

I was walking toward the empire state building. The reason may seem weird and not really important but I needed it done. I was going to Olympus to ask my father for an enchantment. Basically I can summon lightning but it takes time so I was going to ask for an enchantment on my sword so I could summon lighting instantly. But with that reason there was something else. I just needed to get away from camp because of Piper's and Annabeth's death. It hurt to much to stay at camp.

I walked out on the heat into the cool AC. Luckily the line for the front desk wasn't long. Finally it was my turn.

"600th floor please." I said pulling out my sword.

"There isn't a 600th floor here kid." The guy behind the counter said.

I tossed him a Golden Drachma. He sighed and muttered "Demigods", as he pressed the button opening the gate for me. I walked into the elevator.

The door finally opened and I headed through the main garden to the grand doors of Olympus. I went toward the throne room to find Zeus sitting in his throne.

"Father." I said as I bowed.

"What can I help you with son? I'm guessing it has something to do with the enchantment." Zeus said shrinking down to human size.

"Yes father. Can I have the enchantment?" I asked.

"Yes son you can have the enchantment but I cannot give it to you." Zeus said. "You must find Bia, the goddess of energy. Since this enchantment needs energy you must get it from her. You may find her in the garden."

"Ok. Thank you father." I aid as I walked toward the garden.

As I reached the garden, lights began to light up the path. I decided to follow the lights cause maybe Bia was directing me to her. As I reached the end of the path I saw the goddess Bia holding a glowing crystal ball.

"Hello Bia. Zeus sent me to get the enchantment from you." I quickly said. Something about Bia was different. I felt close to Bia, as if we shared something similar. I liked being around Bia. She made me feel happy. _Wait a minute do i…_

"Hi Jason. Zeus told me the enchantment and I will give it to you but you must help me first." Bia said. "Since you are a child of lightning you need to fly around the world with me casting energy to all places. It won't take long."

"Sure." I said. "Let's go."

Bia POV

We jumped into the wind and flew of to every place in the world and casted energy across the land. Jason was a big help. I casted my balls of Energy and Jason used lightning to provide electricity. I still remember when I met him 2 years ago and we just connected. But now my feelings for him were rising up. I just wondered how Jason felt about me.

 _Wait._ I thought. _Why am I thinking about if a demigod has feelings for me? That's stupid. It not like I have a crush on Jason…_

"Nice job." I said to Jason.

"Thanks. So you do this everyday?" He asked.

"Well yes. If I didn't the world wouldn't have any energy." I said looking into his electric blue eyes. "Shall we go home?"

"Sure." He said as I took his hand and zapped us back to Olympus. We held hands for too long. We just stared into each other's eyes and my grip on his hand tightened.

"I gave you the enchantment already so your sword will have new abilities. And I wanted to ask you, since you enjoyed the energy traveling today and you are quite upset about Piper, would you like to continue to help me with this?" I asked still holding hands.

"That would be great." He said and he tightened his grip on my hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I said as I let go of his hand and walked toward the garden. My mind kept screaming, _yes you get to see him tomorrow. You get to spend time with him everyday._

But I came back to the same thought again and again, _do I have feelings for Jason Grace?_


	5. Ch5:Thalia-Apollo Part 2

**Sorry for not writing for a while but here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Thalia's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a headache. Not your average headache but a pounding hammer in my head. I got up feeling dizzy and I collapsed onto the floor. The room was spinning and I heard footsteps running towards me as I blacked out.

 ** _2 hours later…_**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of my cabin. I was lying on my bed with a face looking over me. Slowly the face came into view and I saw Apollo looking at me. He placed his hand on my forehead.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" I stuttered rubbing my eyes.

Apollo told me how he was walking by my cabin on his way to the Big House for the funeral and he saw me lying on the floor unconscious. He had run into my cabin and told me I had a bad fever and I had been out for 2 hours. He helped me sit up and gave me some Ambrosia, his arm around my shoulders. He said it was 8:42AM and the funeral was 11:00.

My mind was racing with thoughts. _Why of all people did Apollo have to come help me? WHY? WHY? WHY?! Gods now I'm even more confused about him… Why do I feel this way about him, the god that goes from girl to girl, leaving every girl miserable? How could he make me feel this way…._

"I'll see you in a bit." He said as he walked out.

 **Apollo's POV**

 _God she is so hot. No girl has ever made me feel this way before. Thalia is amazing. But she is a hunter and she can't date. What am I supposed to do? Its not like my feelings are just going to disappear! I have to figure out something! Damn her eyes are so beautiful…_

I walked toward the Big House and sat on the couch. I punched the wall in frustration making a fist-sized hole in the wall. Being immortal my hand didn't hurt but my heart did.

"What's wrong now?" I heard a voice behind me and a soft trotting noise. The shadow of Chiron appeared around the corner.

"Thalia." I said.

"Spill it." Chiron said trotting next to me.

I told him about Thalia and how much I liked her and of how I couldn't date her because she's a hunter. I told him I didn't know what to do and how much I wanted her.

"You have to win her heart." Chiron said and he left the room.

 _I have to win her heart._

 ** _Later that day…_**

 ** _Thalia's POV_**

The demigods were gathered around the fire pit. In the center of the circle were two bodies covered with shrouds. Piper's shroud was pink with doves and Annabeth's shroud was grey with owls. A few of the gods were at the funeral. Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Poseidon, Bia, and Hemera were mixed in with the crowd. Me, Jason and Percy walked forward with the torches in our hands. Tears were streaming down my face, same with Jason and Percy.

I looked up slightly and saw Apollo looking at me. I heard his voice in my head. _Meet me by the lake._ He had said. I gave him a confused look, then nodded. I focused back on the bodies. Slowly we placed our torches on the bodies. The flame danced over the shroud and I fell to by knees and began to sob. The demigods and gods cleared away and Apollo pulled me off the ground and gave me a hug. I was surprised but then I wrapped my arms around him to and I cried into his shoulder.

 **Apollo's POV**

I held her as she cried. My mind was racing with joy over how I was hugging her. That meant she trusted me. YES!

I pulled away from her as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Go to your cabin for a bit and meet me in 10 minutes." I said and I walked toward the lake.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

 **Thalia's POV**

I walked through the forest to the lake where I was supposed to meet Apollo. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about. Maybe he wanted to see if I was ok, or maybe he wanted to hang out.

I saw the lake shining in the bright sunlight and saw Apollo sitting on a rock looking over the water.

"Hey." I said. "You wanted to meet me?"

"Yeah I just wanted to see if you were okay after the funeral." He said.

 **Apollo's POV**

She started to cry again. I pulled her into my arms and calmed her down.

"I'm ok now thanks." She said as she pulled away.

"Lets play a game." I said. "We ask each other a question and we have to answer honestly. I'll start. Your biggest fear?"

"Spiders. Your fear?" She asked clearly enjoying the game.

"Sharks." I muttered and she giggled. " Do you have a crush? This is the moment of truth.

"Yes." She said. " Do you have a crush and if you do who is it?"

"I have a crush." I said.

"And who is it." She asked me and she moved closer to me.

" You." I said and I lost control. I put my arm around her and pulled her close and kissed her. I finally kissed Thalia Grace. But the strangest thing was she kissed me back. That means Thalia Grace likes me! Nothing else mattered except for this kiss.


	6. Ch6:Percy-Aphrodite Part 2

**Hey guys I swear on the Styx that I wasn't being lazy and not writing but I've just had a really bad case of writers block and I'm in high school and this is hobby of mine but I will make sure I have time to write. I swear on the River Styx** **J**

Percy's Pov

After the funeral I decided to go the fighting arena to take my mind off of everything that happened. Along the way I saw Thalia and Apollo making out… ya that was… ok whatever. So anyways the one person I didn't want to see came to see me, Aphrodite. I knew that whenever she was around it always had something to do with LOVE. But how was that possible, I didn't have feelings for anyone, I think… Wait what was talking about again? Remember I'm ADHD and a Seaweed brain, I miss Annabeth…

"Hello Percy. I see you are starting to recover from Annabeth." Aphrodite said I walked around the arena casually chopping off a dummy's head.

"Well if that's what you think then your judgment is way off. I said. "Aren't you a goddess?"

"Very funny Perseus, I had just come to see if were any better after the funeral since I had something to tell you. But I will only tell you if answer this question and you are feeling better." She said as she followed me around the arena.

"Fine what's the game." I sighed. Then suddenly her appearance changed. She usually appeared with blonde hair, chocolate colored eyes and a pink dress. Now she looked about 17 with long brown hair, grey eyes and she work a blue crop top and shorts. Then I realized she was my dream girl. I mean before I dated Annabeth I had a image of what my dream girl would look like. Now Aphrodite had changed into her. I immediately fell in love with her.

"This is my true form." She said.

"But this is my dream girl. How can it be you?" I said.

"Shall we play our game now? "She asked.

"Ok." I said.

"Since when did my true form become you dream girl? She asked.

"Um before I dated Annabeth. And when I found out I was a demigod.." I said looking away. "So what do you want to tell me?"

"Well Perseus you just said that my true form was your dream girl, and I detected that you had feelings for my true form. So what if I said I had feelings for a certain hero, named Perseus?

"I would say that if you stayed in your true form, then I might have feelings for you to." I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

 _In Elysium…_

Annabeth's POV

I looked through my little portal and saw Percy's and Aphrodite's whole conversation. Then I saw them kiss. I realized he had gotten his dream girl, and had forgotten about me. A tear ran down my cheek as I also realized Percy had gotten someone better than me.


	7. Ch7: Nico-Hemera Part 2

**Sorry about the long wait but I have been really busy lately and I'm trying my best. I am still going to continue this story until the end.**

 **Nico and Hemera part 2**

Hemera POV:

I opened my curtain like I did every morning. I wish that I could see the sun but like always I saw a dark, cold cave. I sighed and flew out of the cave before my father could see me. As I flew I thought about yesterday and how I asked Nico to meet me. _What was I think?! I_ thought. _I just met him but something about him was nice and I liked him. Its not like I could change what happened, well its time to go meet him._

I sat down on my rock and waited to see if he showed up. A few minutes later I heard a crash and saw a bird fly out of a tree. I walked toward the tree. I looked up and laughed. I saw Nico sitting on a branch in the tree and was trying to get a bird off him head. The branch cracked and he fell to my feet and the bird looked at him and squawked as if it was laughing. I laughed even harder as him pulled himself up.

"Ha ha very funny". He said and I pulled a leaf out of his hair.

"Are you ok?" I said as I giggled.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. "Wait! Where is my sword? That sword can kill anything and everything even immortal stuff"! He looked up in the tree.

"Let me help you look." I said and I looked through the leaves.

A few minutes later I saw something shine in a bush.

"I found it!" I said and I grabbed the handle of the sword. Instantly I felt pain run from my fingertips and down my hand from where I was holding the sword. I dropped the sword and I yelled as I walked away from the sword. My head began to pound and Nico ran toward me.

"Hemera are you ok?!" He asked as he grabbed my hand to look at it. I couldn't reply. My head pounded and I began to feel dizzy. He called my name but I couldn't do anything. The last thing I remember is I blacked out.

I woke up to see Nico's arm around me. We were leaning against a rock and Nico's arm was preventing me from hitting my head.

"Thank the gods you are ok." He said and helped me up.

"I am a god remember." I stuttered. He gave me a glass of necter. As I reached for it I felt the pain in my hand. It was dull now but it still hurt.

"Gods I didn't see you hand. Let me look." He said as he gently took my hand. He ran him fingers lightly across the burns.

" You're the goddess of day so you touching a dark sword so that must have burned your hand." He pressed his fingers against mine and I tingle ran up my hand. The burns began to fade and the pain disappeared. He didn't take his hand away and I didn't either. We looked into each others eyes and I felt myself blush.

"H-how did you do that?" I stuttered. He made me nervous and no one ever made me nervous.

"Um, I can like um, c-control my p-power to heal people or gods." He stuttered and looked away.

"Am I making someone nervous." I said moving closer to him.

"Are you sure its not the other way around." He said and his voice dropped to a whisper. His arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"What do you think?" I whispered and it finally happened.

His lips hit mine causing me to gasp with the sudden force but I relaxed into the kiss. The kiss felt desperate and rough and I loved it. I pulled him closer to me as the kiss became more desperate. We pulled away gasping for air and we looked deep into each others eyes and I saw the sunset behind me.

Oh no!

"I have to go, but meet me here tomorrow?!" I said I flew into the air.

"Oh course sunshine." He said as I flew off.


End file.
